ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of Ultimatron, Part 1
Tetrax cannot convince the Petropian Council that a mysterious villain plans on destroying Petropia! Can he convince them in time? Plot Some dramatic, almost scary music plays, as we see Petropia from space. It's been a year after the events of BTUC. Now, we see a strange, large building. In it was the Petropian Council. They were arguing with Tetrax and two other Petrosapiens. (Tetrax): I'm telling you! This planet will be destroyed again if we don't stop this threat! (Council Leader): What threat? I have not heard any reports. Tetrax picked a small disk, about the size and shape of a Plumbers' badge, out of a container on his suit. He flipped a small switch on the side, and a mostly-hidden-from-view hologram appeared. (Tetrax): This threat. The one they call Ultimatron. (Leader): Are you sure? I don't know who "they" of which you speak even are. I have never heard of a being called Ultimatron. He certainly isn't a Petrosapien. (Tetrax): No. He's a cyborg. We haven't indentified his species yet. He seems to be able to transform into various aliens like Ben 10. (Another Council Member): I thought Ben 10 gloriously defeated Vilgax! Do you think he really failed and was turned into a cyborg by Vilgax? (Tetrax): No. I have seen Ben 10 myself after those events. Azmuth teleported in on the Council's desk. (Azmuth): I noticed talk of an Omnitrix. The only Omnitrix currently in existence is the All-Power-Trix, worn by Ben himself. I monitor all Codon Stream activity. Not even Ben has taken advantage of any of its DNA yet since he defeated Vilgax. (Tetrax): Then he doesn't use the Codon Stream. He showed Azmuth the still-hidden-from-view hologram, and pointed at the person's left wrist. (Tetrax): Tell me what that looks like! (Azmuth, hesitating): An— Omnitrix! (Tetrax): Right. [[BTMT Theme|''Theme song!]] (Azmuth): Then— how does it not use the Codon Stream? (Tetrax): Who kn—? Suddenly, some huge, metal thing crashed into the whole building, completely smashing it. Tetrax and the others were okay, because... well, they're virtually indestructible. (Tetrax): What is that? Suddenly, some robot arms shot out of some holes and buried themselves in the ground. The giant machine started to sink and slowly transform. It was potato-shaped. Its covering opened up, and another, smaller thing, looking like a spaceship, slowly floated out. (Tetrax): I've got this! He ran toward the ship, and grabbed on before it started rising faster and flew up. He went inside a small doorway. He found himself in a hallway. Running through them, he eventually ran into Ultimatron himself. He resembled a cross between Vulkanus and SixSix, but almost completely robotic. No skin or anything showed. (Ultimatron): Welcome aboard. (Tetrax): I ''knew it! You're real! (Ultimatron): Duh. I'm right here. (Tetrax): What do you want? (Ultimatron): To continue my quest of destroying your pitiful galaxy. Tetrax eyes widened. (Tetrax): No way! (Ultimatron): Yes way! Step aside, Crystal-Head. (Tetrax): No! (Ultimatron): Oh, well. I might as well tell you my plot. I will escape just in time before this ship crashes into the large station down there that I came out of. When it crashes, it will strike an explosive powerful enough to cancel out the sun! (Tetrax): But! (Ultimatron): Now step aside! He pushed Tetrax aside and ran down the hallway. Tetrax took out another small disk and started pushing buttons on it. He spotted a small pod, (like the thing that held the Omnitrix immediately after it shot from Xylene's ship, but just smaller), and put the disk in it. He carried the pod with him and ran after Ultimatron. He found him in the small cockpit. It had a control panel, which Ultimatron was using, and an escape pod ready to launch. (Ultimatron): You again? (Computer): Hyper-drive in T-10 seconds. (Tetrax): Hyper-drive? That alone will split the planet in two! (Ultimatron): Yes. He and Tetrax both ran for the escape pod. But as they got to it, Ultimatron turned around and punched Tetrax away so hard that he cracked Tetrax in two along the chest! (Ultimatron): I'm telling you. No Petrosapien will survive past this day. The escape pod's doors closed, and in launched out! Tetrax, remembering the small pod he had with the disk in it, pushed its launch button. (Tetrax, talking to himself): No Petrosapien will survive. You're almost right about that, Ultimatron. But there's still one:... (holds up pod towards the cockpit window) ...Diamondhead. The pod launched out of his hands, crashed through the window, and launched out of the ship towards Earth. Now we see the ship from outside. It's thrusters were warming up. Now... LAUNCH! Dramatic music played as the ship seemed to disappear, and in less than a second, Petropia shattered to bits in an explosion ten times as big as the planet itself. Now we see Ultimatron's pod from behind, zooming through space. The small pod Tetrax launched was right behind it. To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Ultimatron/Ohsmoss Arc Category:BTMT Franchise Category:Season Premieres